Silenciosos Anhelos
by Pili1995
Summary: Siempre había estado peleando y manteniendo distancias con ella. Sin embargo, aquel día en que su ex novio la vino a recuperar, él no lo dejó avanzar ni un solo paso... ¿La razón? Ella merecía mucho más que eso, mucho más.


_¡Hola lectores! Aquí les traigo un regalito, ¡Un one-shot RoxasxNaminé! Espero que es guste, es algo largo, pero espero que valga la pena. _

_Disclaimer:__Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, yo sólo hago esta historia con usos de diversión, cualquier hecho de la realidad que coincida con esta historia es sólo coincidencia._

-**KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

"**Silenciosos Anhelos"**

Algo estaba mal, y no hace poco tiempo. Las cosas estaban realmente mal, y todos lo sabían de sobra…

Roxas suspiró sonoramente y se rascó la nuca como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso o inquieto. Se había estado repitiendo lo mismo durante toda esa semana, y lo único que había sacado de eso es que no se hallaba nada al alcance de su mano, nada que pudiera hacer o cambiar para mejorar las cosas. Sólo seguir actuando normal, como la mayoría lo estaba haciendo.

Existen muchas formas de enfrentar una decepción, algunos se enojaban con todo lo que se hallara al frente durante un período de tiempo, otros estaban tristes o inexpresivos, otros lloraban y algunos simplemente se lo tomaban como algo de la vida y que podían sacar algo de eso. La última reacción, de seguro era la mejor, pero la gran parte de las personas la ponía en práctica después de experimentar todas las anteriores.

En cambio, ella tenía otra forma de enfrentarlo, y definitivamente era la peor. Ella intentaba comportarse normal, y aunque tuviera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hasta a veces pareciera la misma de siempre, Roxas sabía que aquella chica estaba destruida por dentro, hecha pedazos. Era bastante buena fingiendo, pero sus ojos la delataban. Roxas sentía que en cualquier momento ella rompería a llorar, aunque no lo pareciera, lo sabía perfectamente… Sus ojos azules no eran como antes, curiosos y observando todo alrededor, ahora se clavaban en el piso, como si tuvieran miedo de mirar algo, incluso ya no sonreía cuando veía algo pequeño, como un ave volar, una luz que se colaba por los árboles o la risa de un niño.

Definitivamente no era la misma de antes, y lo que más le desagradaba era que no podía hacer nada. Absolutamente nada. Sólo mirar, como siempre.

- ¿Roxas? – La voz de la chica sentada a su lado atrajo su atención, y en un segundo se volteó. Su mejor amiga arqueó una ceja y lo miró extrañada - ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te molesta? Haz estado rascándote la cabeza durante toda la tarde.

- No es nada… - Mintió vagamente el rubio, maldiciendo por dentro. ¿Por qué siempre que le ocurría algo Xion era la primera en darse cuenta? Era realmente incómodo, de verdad… Axel hasta sospechaba que Xion tuviera algún tipo de poder.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices – Ese tono de "Sé-que-te-ocurre-algo-pero-no-preguntaré-hasta-que-sea-el-momento" otra vez. Roxas suspiró y rodó los ojos concentrándose en el notebook que tenía al frente, con una tarea de Literatura que hacer. Todos se habían ido de la escuela y él se había quedado con Xion haciendo su trabajo de la asignatura, para la comodidad de ambos.

Hacer un ensayo de ocho páginas como mínimo sobre la obra "Hamlet" no era algo que el chico tenía ganas de hacer, pero, ya que tenía a Xion sólo ese día para que le ayudara, no tenía opción. El chico comenzó a tipear en el aparato mientras su amiga resolvía ejercicios de matemáticas. Así era siempre, su mejor amiga le corregía la redacción y ortografía y él le ayudaba con matemáticas. Esta vez, para su sorpresa, la chica de cabello negro no había preguntado nada, sólo anotaba los ejercicios hasta con brusquedad, detalle que para Roxas no pasó desapercibido, incluso, parecía que Xion estaba de verdad molesta, tenía el ceño fruncido y anotaba con rabia, apretando su lápiz con fuerza.

Al parecer, él no era el único molesto en la habitación.

- Parece que una personita no está de buen humor… – Dijo Roxas sin despegar sus azules ojos de la pantalla y con una media sonrisa, que más que diversión, transmitía ironía. Escuchó como la chica bajaba el lápiz y suspiraba, de reojo, vio cómo se echaba en la silla con desgano. Antes de que pudiera preguntar o decir algo, Xion tomó la palabra con un tono enojado.

- Ya no lo soporto, estoy molesta, ¿Sabes? _Muy_ molesta… - Comenzó la chica, esta vez, Roxas despegó su vista del aparato y la fijó en su amiga, quien estaba cruzada fuertemente de brazos y con la vista puesta en un punto de su mesa. – Estoy harta de que todos estén como si nada, molesta con Kairi, Sora, Riku… ¡Todos! Es horrible, incluso estoy enojada conmigo… Odio esto.

- Hm… ¿Hablas de lo de Naminé?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿De qué más iba a ser? – Explotó la chica, levantando los ojos a su mejor amigo con exaltación. Roxas no dijo nada ante esa reacción, ya había visto a su mejor amiga enojada y harta de muchas cosas, así que para él no era una sorpresa verla así cuando estas situaciones se daban. Incluso, a él le hubiera encantado expresarse como ella, pero, dadas las circunstancias, era imposible. Xion suspiró – Sé que no te llevas bien con ella Roxas, pero creo que entiendes lo irritante que es ver cómo una amiga está sufriendo y no poder hacer nada al respecto, ¡Incluso rechazó la propuesta de los chicos para ir y romperle la nariz al cerdo ese!

- Xion, sabes que Naminé jamás lo hubiera aceptado, la conoces… - Dijo el rubio, la chica lo miró y el bufó mientras se rascaba la nuca – Todos hemos notado que no es la misma. Aunque no lo creas, también me molestó lo que sucedió entre ella y Seifer, a pesar de que no nos llevemos bien, no le desearía eso a ninguna persona. Y Naminé, bueno, ella… ella es… - Roxas suspiró al techo y Xion lo observó sin evitar estar sorprendida… ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir su mejor amigo? Sin embargo, antes de que lo pudiera averiguar, el rubio bufó - … Como sea, creo que evadir el problema, como lo están haciendo todos, no es lo mejor.

- ¡Sí! Es decir, entiendo que ella no quiera explicar lo obvio, ¡Pero tiene que desahogarse! Todos nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta de que Naminé está sufriendo… - Roxas suspiró y miró a su mejor amiga. Sus ojos azules evidenciaban preocupación, e incluso dolor. Era propio de Xion ser así, siempre sentía a flor de piel los problemas de todos a su alrededor, y más aún si eran sus amigos. – Es… verdaderamente un asco no poder hacer nada, Roxas…

- … - El rubio se acercó a la chica y la abrazó sin previo aviso. Xion suspiró y lo abrazó de vuelta, a estas alturas, ya sus ojos azules se hallaban cristalizados. Roxas lo notó y le acarició el cabello negro con ternura – Tranquila Xion, siempre te exiges demasiado… Sólo debes darle todo tu apoyo ahora, ¿Entiendes? Ella te contará cuando sea el momento.

Ante eso, Xion descargó unos silenciosos sollozos, a los que el rubio simplemente respondió con caricias fraternales, dejando que desahogara todo su enojo. Roxas sólo la abrazaba con paciencia, era su turno de devolverle todo a Xion, su mejor amiga. La chica terminó de llorar luego de unos momentos, cuando el sol estaba por esconderse. Decididos a que no valía la pena seguir con el estudio ya que era una causa perdida en esos momentos, ambos estudiantes tomaron sus cosas y se encaminaron al estacionamiento, donde Roxas tenía el auto.

Entonces, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa. Al ver a ese chico rubio, de ojos verdes y gorro negro, Xion le clavó sus azules llenos de rabia y asco sin necesidad de pensarlo, mientras apretaba sus pertenencias con fuerza. Por su parte, Roxas endureció sus facciones y le dedicó una mirada de profunda frialdad a aquella sorpresa de mal gusto. Y, además, que sonriera de esa manera tan arrogante lo hacía peor.

-¿Cómo están, chicos? – Saludó el rubio de forma casual. Xion y Roxas se detuvieron a unos pasos de él, sin responder. El chico, al ver sus caras, sonrió de medio lado y cruzó los brazos – Oh, vamos… ¿Qué no saludan?

- No saludo a idiotas que hacen sufrir a mis amigas, gracias… - Respondió Xion con hostilidad, ante eso, la sonrisa del chico no se desvaneció, pero sus ojos se endurecieron. - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Seifer?

- Vengo a recuperar a mi novia, ¿Qué más haría? – Respondió Seifer con ligereza, como si fuera algo que se pudiera hacer sin ningún tipo de problemas. Esa última impresión, hizo que Roxas apretara uno de sus puños… ¿Quién se creía ese tipo? Xion tomó la palabra, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía de furia con sólo ver a ese individuo parado allí como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de venir y proponer algo así? ¿Por qué no mejor tienes el mínimo de decencia y desapareces de una maldita vez? Además, ni creas que mientras esté aquí voy a dejar que veas a Naminé, ya le haz hecho suficiente daño… - Respondió Xion enojada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con determinación. Seifer sonrió y lanzó una leve risa que molestó a ambos amigos.

- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que me intimidas, Xion? Pasaría por encima de ti y de cualquiera para ver a mi chica, me pertenece, ambos sabemos que no puede estar mucho tiempo sin mí – Dijo Seifer. Esto último, colmó la paciencia del rubio de cabello en punta.

- Será mejor que te vayas, Almasy – Dijo Roxas con un tono helado, Xion y Seifer lo miraron. – Si no quieres que esto se ponga peor, será mejor que saques tu maldito trasero de aquí.

- Oh, por Dios… ¿Es en serio? – Seifer se acercó a ambos, y Roxas lo imitó, dejando a Xion detrás para no involucrarla. Ambos rubios estaban parados frente a frente, y el ambiente de tensión comenzó a incrementar, pero a Roxas sólo le interesaba que ese tipo se largara de una vez antes de que Naminé lo viera ahí. El rubio de ojos verdes tomó la palabra amenazante - ¿Cómo un asno como tú puede decir algo así? ¿Estás conciente de cuántas veces haz quedado con un ojo morado por mí, Roxas? Y sin mencionar que luego me detuve, sólo porque eres del grupo de amigos de mi chica.

- Ella ya no es tu chica – Corrigió Roxas, con un tono cortante que ni siquiera Xion le había escuchado. La chica de cabello negro no podía evitar estar confundida… ¿Roxas defendiendo así a Naminé, la chica con la que peleaba casi todos los días? Es decir, sabía que su mejor amigo tenía un corazón noble, y era una de las mejores personas que conocía, pero... Nunca se hubiera imaginado que defendería así a alguien que, supuestamente, le desagradaba. – Te lo repetiré por última vez, lárgate o te rompo la nariz, y créeme que no lo lamentaré.

- … - Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, Seifer miraba a Roxas como si se estuviera divirtiendo en silencio, y este no había cambiado su expresión de ira y frialdad. El rubio de ojos verdes se rió y tomó la palabra nuevamente mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma – Vaya, vaya, que idiota, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? – Almasy colocó las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió arrogante durante unos segundos, ningún sonido se escuchó, hasta que él habló nuevamente – Por Dios Roxas, eres aún más patético de lo que pensaba…

- ¡¿Disculpa?! – Gritó Xion en modo de protesta, Roxas alargó un brazo bloqueándole el paso, ya que la chica ya había comenzado a avanzar hacia el rubio con aire peleador. Seifer simplemente ignoró aquello y se rió.

- ¿Es en serio, Roxas? ¿Tienes dieciocho años y sigues con ese tipo de táctica? ¡Que patético! Mirando a las chicas a lo lejos y jamás acercándote, Dios mío, ¡Era obvio, viniendo de un asustadizo gallina! – Ante eso, Xion arqueó una ceja, miró a Roxas, quien no había cambiado para nada su expresión, lo cual, pareció molestar a Seifer. Por lo que, lanzó la piedra de una vez. - ¿Cómo no pude adivinarlo? El pequeño Roxie secretamente enamorado de Naminé… Siempre peleando con ella, pero en el fondo, sufriendo porque sabe que no estará jamás a su alcance. - Xion abrió sus azules ojos de par en par y miró a su mejor amigo, quien no dijo nada, pero esta vez su semblante se había endurecido. La chica conocía esa expresión, era una que reflejaba ira y dolor… Y simplemente no podía creer lo que oía, ¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello? ¿Por qué diablos ella no se había dado cuenta? ¡Nunca nada como eso se le escapaba, sobretodo cuando tenía que ver con Roxas!

- No digas estupideces y lárgate de una vez, Seifer… - Soltó Roxas, Seifer sonrió con arrogancia, ignorando la advertencia.

- ¿Sabes? Lástima que hubiéramos terminado antes de que la tomara para mí y me diera cuenta de todo tu lío… Porque… Definitivamente hubiera sido un gusto relatarte cómo compartíamos saliva y decía mi nombre mientras lo hacíamos como dos animales bajo instinto.

Pareció como si un camión chocara contra un muro de piedra cuando Roxas golpeó a Seifer en todo el rostro. Sin perder tiempo, el rubio de cabello en punta se lanzó sobre su contrincante apenas este aterrizó en el suelo, sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de él, su sangre hervía, y nada importaba más que los puños de él colisionando contra el rostro de ese cerdo. Seifer, a pesar de recibir algunos golpes, tomó a Roxas por la chaqueta y dio vuelta la situación, colocándose él sobre su rival. Con esto, el contraataque comenzó, Seifer sangraba por la nariz, mientras que Roxas lo hacía por el labio inferior.

Xion, sin pensarlo dos veces, intentó sacar a Seifer sobre Roxas, sin embargo, el chico comenzó a agitar el brazo con fuerza, y la chica de cabello negro tuvo que esquivarlo para no recibir un golpe ella también. Con un brazo menos con el cual sujetar a Roxas, este tomó su oportunidad y nuevamente dio vuelta la situación, comenzando a golpear a Seifer con el doble de fuerza que antes. Aquello sorprendió a Xion, e intentó interferir, quizás su mejor amigo la escucharía.

- ¡Roxas, detente! ¡Ya fue suficiente, lo vas a matar! – Gritó Xion, tomando al rubio del brazo, sin embargo, a este no le costó mucho trabajo zafarse de ella, por su condición de hombre.

- ¡Tú, bastardo! – Comenzó a gritar Roxas, dejando de golpear a Seifer y tomándolo de la chaqueta, encarándolo con una furia indescriptible - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de ella así?! ¡¿Quién eres tú en su vida?! ¡Sólo eres el maldito hijo de puta que la hizo sufrir, así que no vengas aquí a exigirla como si fuera tuya! ¡No eres nadie, y no te metas en su vida, sino yo mismo te sacaré!

- ¿Y quién eres tú en su vida, Roxas? Al menos yo soy más importante que tú para ella… Acéptalo – Susurró Seifer con una media sonrisa. Roxas exhaló aire por la nariz con ira y su contrincante rió levemente – Admítelo, nunca tendrías las agallas para decirle lo que sientes

- Pero sí tengo las agallas para cuidarla de hijos de puta como tú – Dijo Roxas soltando bruscamente a Seifer, luego se levantó y apretó los puños. Sin decir algo más, se volteó y vio que Xion le tendía sus cosas. El rubio suspiró y las recibió - ¿Estás bien?

- S…Sí – Respondió la chica de cabello negro. El chico entendió que aún estaba en estado de shock, y no la culpaba, descubrir que tu mejor amigo no te había contado un secreto de esta manera y luego ver como se sacaba sangre mutuamente con otro tipo no era lo mejor para presenciar. Antes de poder decirle algo, una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos.

- Oh por Dios…

Ambos amigos se voltearon, y vieron a cuatro personas estupefactas frente a ellos. Kairi, Sora y Riku miraban a Roxas con incredulidad y sus azules ojos se fijaron en el chico que, ahora, estaba adolorido y sentado en el suelo. El rubio ni siquiera quiso mirar a la chica que se hallaba junto a sus amigos, pero sus instintos de siempre lo llevaron a posar sus ojos azules en ella. Naminé estaba casi igual que los demás, pero ella apretaba los labios, clavando los ojos en el suelo y luego a Roxas con confusión, para sorpresa del chico, sus ojos nunca fueron a la figura de Seifer.

- Parece que Roxas sabe pelear, después de todo… - Comentó Riku sin saber muy bien que decir, de inmediato, Kairi le lanzó una mirada reprochadora, a lo cual el chico bufó.

- … Sorpresa – Dijo Roxas con una media sonrisa, mientras que con el puño de su polerón se limpiaba la sangre del labio, al tener contacto con su herida, el rubio colocó una mueca de dolor que quiso esconder.

- … - Kairi suspiró y miró a Seifer, quien aún estaba en el suelo – Sora, Riku… Creo que hay que limpiar la entrada de la escuela.

- Hmm… Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Sora mirando al rubio adolorido, para luego posar sus ojos en Riku – Creo que no puede levantarse, llevémoslo a casa…

- Por mí lo dejaría dentro de un basurero, pero bueno… – Dijo Riku con algo de desgano, se notaba que no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de llevar al ex novio de una de sus amigas a casa. Sacó las llaves de su camioneta e, inesperadamente, miró a Xion – Vives cerca de la estación, ¿Verdad, Xion? – La chica de cabello negro lo miró confundida, sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza, intentando disimular su incomodidad de ya haber presenciado una pelea, y, además, que un chico lindo le estuviera hablando… ¿Qué le pasaba a ese día? – ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- Yo… - La chica fijó sus ojos azules en Roxas con duda, luego miró a Riku – No lo creo… Tengo que volver con Roxas y…

- No te preocupes por eso… - Todos se voltearon ante la voz imprevista que provenía de la menuda chica de cabello rubio. Xion la miró confundida y Roxas asombrado, aunque no lo demostrara totalmente. Naminé tomó aire y continuó su oración – Yo cuidaré de Roxas, deja que Riku te lleve, Xion… - Insistió la chica, entonces, fijó su mirada en el rubio, quien la observaba atónito – No te molesta llevarme a casa, ¿Verdad?

- Por mí no hay problema… - Respondió el chico aún sin que las palabras le entraran totalmente en el cerebro… ¿Naminé quería que la llevara a casa? Con esto, Xion asintió y se encaminó con los demás al auto de Riku, quien llevaba a Seifer junto con Sora. Roxas miró a la rubia, sacó las llaves de su auto y señaló el estacionamiento con la cabeza - ¿Vamos?

- … De verdad no te molesta, ¿Verdad? Sólo lo dije para que Xion se quedara tranquila… Yo puedo ir caminando si quieres.

- Tssk… - Bufó el rubio, entre divertido y molesto – Tienes que cuidarme, ¿Recuerdas?

- … - La rubia caminó rumbo al auto negro del chico, este sonrió y ella resopló – Di algo como eso otra vez y me iré caminando.

- … Claro - Roxas fue a su auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, indicándole a Naminé que se subiera, ella se montó en el vehículo, y el chico fue al volante. La camioneta azul de Riku ya había salido.

El viaje a la casa de Naminé fue en completo silencio. Lamentablemente, Roxas sentía el dolor de sus manos y su rostro poco a poco, rayos, así que todo ese cuento de la adrenalina que le había dicho Hayner era cierto… Primero nada te dolía, pero luego todo era como si un camión te hubiera atropellado sin piedad.

Por otro lado, no podía entender por qué Naminé estaba tan callada y le había pedido que la dejara en casa. Cuando la vio allí, con esa expresión atónita y confundida, creyó que le gritaría y le exigiría respuestas, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Roxas robó un rápido vistazo a la rubia, quien estaba con la mirada clavada en la ventana, y miraba todo perdidamente. Definitivamente algo le sucedía.

Al llegar a la casa de Naminé, la cual era azul y con un amplio jardín, el chico detuvo el auto, la rubia chica se bajó de inmediato, y Roxas estuvo a punto de encender el auto otra vez, sin embargo, Naminé lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué esperas? – Le preguntó extrañada, el chico frunció el ceño sin comprender - ¿No vas a pasar?

- Pero… Te traje a casa y…

- No querrás que tu mamá te vea con esa cara tuya, se va a hinchar si no le colocas hielo, ¿Sabes? – Dijo Naminé con un semblante algo preocupado, Roxas bufó al pensar en la alterada reacción que tendría su madre y ella resopló – Le dije a Xion que cuidaría de ti, y eso significa, limpiar tus heridas, así que… Sólo ven.

- De acuerdo… - Dijo el rubio, sacando las llaves y bajándose del auto.

Al entrar a la casa de la rubia, Roxas no podía evitar estar algo nervioso. Es decir, había estado en esa casa un par de veces, en algunas juntas que hacían con sus otros amigos, pero jamás había visto la casa de Naminé con mucho detalle. Las paredes estaban repletas de fotos de las distintas etapas de la vida de Naminé, su primer día de escuela, sus cumpleaños. Incluso había algunos dibujos que la chica había hecho cuando estaba en el jardín de niños.

Antes de que pudiera continuar explorando las fotografías y cuadros familiares, Naminé entró a la habitación con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Roxas la siguió a la sala de estar y se sintió en el sofá, ella se ubicó a su lado, abrió el botiquín y comenzó a limpiar las heridas del chico, las cuales no eran muchas, pero tampoco eran de menor importancia.

Mientras la rubia limpiaba sus heridas, él no podía evitar sentir que ella quería hablar de algo. Simplemente lo sabía. Sabía que cuando Naminé quería preguntar o decir algo, sus ojos viajaban en todas las direcciones posibles y suspiraba unas cuantas veces. Estaba a punto de decirle que hablara de una vez cuando ella tomó la palabra, en un tono suave y casi inaudible.

- ¿Por qué? – La chica retiró el paño húmedo del rostro de él. Roxas levantó la vista con confusión.

- ¿Por qué, qué? – Preguntó el chico alzando una ceja. Naminé suspiró, dejó el paño a un lado y se sentó, aún mirándolo.

- ¿Por qué peleaste con Seifer? – Ante la pregunta de ella, Roxas le contuvo la vista y un silencio largo se presentó. ¿Qué le podía responder a eso? ¿Cuál de todas las razones quería que le dijera?

- … - El chico suspiró y se rascó la nuca con algo de incomodidad antes de responder… Naminé simplemente esperó su respuesta. Hubo un par de segundos en silencio, hasta que esta se presentó – Realmente, la mejor respuesta para eso, es que el muy idiota se lo merecía, y créeme, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. – Ante eso, Naminé bajó la vista y Roxas la miró, estudiando su expresión. Parecía triste, sus manos estaban juntas en su regazo y sus labios estaban apretados. Era algo que hacía que el pecho del chico se apretara, él, por su parte, frunció los labios y suspiró - ¿Estás… enojada?

- … - La rubia negó con la cabeza y levantó sus azules ojos a él, los cuales, evidenciaban un gran dolor. El chico se mantuvo serio, mientras que Naminé tomaba aire para responder - … No… Sólo estaba algo sorprendida, es decir… Tú y yo no nos llevamos bien… - Ante eso, Roxas bajó la vista, tomó aire y luego la miró seriamente.

- Naminé… No nos llevamos bien, pero eso no significa que no me importe lo que te pase – Al decir esto, la chica lo miró algo sorprendida, él lo notó y se rascó la nuca - Sigues siendo una chica que conozco de hace mucho tiempo, ¿Sabes? Y Seifer es el gran estúpido que te hizo daño, y… No me iba a quedar ahí de brazos cruzados mientras intentaba llegar a ti otra vez… Mereces algo mucho mejor que eso.

- … - Naminé aún no desviaba la vista del rubio. Sus ojos evidenciaban una inmensa sorpresa. ¿De verdad era Roxas quien le estaba diciendo algo así? Roxas la miró y ella suspiró con tristeza - ¿De verdad lo crees, Roxas?

- Si no lo creyera, no te lo diría – Respondió él, Naminé suspiró.

- Lo sé, lo sé… Es sólo que… Yo… - La rubia apretó sus manos al decir eso, Roxas la miró atentamente, y ella, simplemente suspiró y mantuvo su vista clavada en el suelo –… Me siento tan… Estúpida, ¿Sabes? Ahora todos me ven como a la chica que le fueron infiel no una, sino tres veces, y… No lo sé, ¿Quién dice si no va a llegar otro idiota a mi vida, con esa actitud de querer arreglarlo todo y simplemente resultar ser otro hijo de puta y…? – Naminé dejó de hablar para llevarse una mano a los ojos y secarse algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer, Roxas frunció los labios y la miraba sin parpadear. Lo sabía de hace mucho tiempo, que Naminé intentaba ocultar esa expresión de todo el mundo, de hecho, sabía que a veces se escapaba de clases diciendo que le dolía el estómago o algo para ir atrás de la escuela y esconderse... Y ahora que la escuchaba, más ganas le daban de ir a romperle la mandíbula a ese idiota otra vez. La leve risa de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta que Naminé lo miraba directamente, ya sus ojos estaban cristalinos, y las lágrimas simplemente caían – Y ahora estoy aquí, llorando como una tonta… ¿Por qué merecería algo mejor, Roxas? Dime… ¿Quién rayos tomaría en serio a alguien así?

- … - Roxas se acercó a ella y le colocó un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja. Naminé no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándolo con la vista perdida mientras las lágrimas caían. El chico, luego de correrle el cabello, llevó las manos a su rostro y le retiró las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y, finalmente, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ella mientras la miraba fijamente – Escucha… Cualquiera que tenga un cerebro te tomaría en serio… _Tú_ no tienes por qué sentirte como una tonta, Naminé… _ÉL_ es el idiota, ¿Entiendes? _Él_ fue el que no supo verte y quererte como cualquiera lo haría… - Ante esas palabras, Naminé quedó sin habla, Roxas suspiró y se alejó un poco – Además… Eres fuerte. Vas a poder superar a un tonto, a la vuelta de la esquina hay cien como él, pero también hay mejores que él, sólo tienes que saber buscar y ya.

- ¿Y si no es quien yo creo que es? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así, Roxas? Seifer también vino como el chico que me entendía y sabía como hacerme sentir bien, ¿Cómo rayos puedo saber ahora quien es real y quien no lo es? – Respondió Naminé con frustración, Roxas la miró y ella lanzó otro sollozo mientras apretaba un puño y lo colisionaba contra su regazo – ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy fuerte? Mírame, Roxas…

- No serías humana si no lloraras, Naminé… Ser fuerte no significa no llorar, significa seguir adelante a pesar de todo – El chico se acercó a la chica sollozante y se colocó frente a ella, mirándola fijamente – Y eso también implica llorar y recibir el apoyo de tus amigos…

- … N…No… Q…Quiero… M…Molestar a… N…Nadie – Susurró Naminé entre sollozos, Roxas, al verla así, sonrió tristemente, y, sin pensarlo mucho, la rodeó con un brazo y la abrazó. La chica abrió sus orbes azules con sorpresa ante el contacto - ¿Ro…Roxas?

- Llora – Le dijo él, la chica frunció el ceño y él suspiró – Desahógate, no me molesta quedarme aquí hasta que termines…

- Roxas…

Con ese susurro, Naminé se aferró a Roxas con fuerza mientras soltaba todos los sollozos que tenía en su garganta. Las lágrimas caían, y el rubio simplemente le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, diciéndole, de alguna manera, que jamás la dejaría sola. La rubia tenía la cara escondida en el pecho del chico, y él ya sentía como su camisa se mojaba con sus lágrimas, pero no le importaba. Eran las lágrimas de Naminé.

Él sabía que ella se había aguantado el llorar así durante mucho tiempo, por lo que no supo cuánto estuvieron abrazados en su sofá, sólo que, de un momento a otro, el sol se escondió y Naminé, aunque había dejado de llorar, aún seguía abrazada a Roxas. El rubio escuchaba su respiración, y su menuda figura se hallaba tan frágil entre sus brazos que no quería soltarla. Por su parte, la chica tenía sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del chico, el cual, para su sorpresa, estaba bastante fornido. Aunque eso no fue lo que le sorprendió más, lo que no podía dejar de llamar su atención, era la agradable sensación que le daba el escuchar los latidos del corazón del chico de cabello en punta. En su vida había escuchado el corazón del rubio, de hecho, rara vez lo había abrazado. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió los dedos del chico viajar nuevamente por su rubio cabello, acariciándolo. Naminé rodeó la cintura de Roxas con sus brazos, y, entonces él se separó levemente de ella, sintiendo como su mente protestaba ante eso. Se miraron y él tomó aire para hablar.

- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó. Naminé asintió con la cabeza.

- Eres mejor que mi almohada, al menos – Dijo la chica, Roxas se rió levemente y ella sonrió.

- ¿Acaso tu almohada tiene estos, eh? – Bromeó el rubio mientras se tocaba el abdomen, el cual estaba muy bien formado. Naminé lo miró frunciendo el ceño y el sonrió – Esa es la que yo conozco… - Ante eso, la chica sonrió y el le respondió el gesto.

- Gracias, Roxas… - Dijo la chica al fin, él se rascó la nuca.

- No hay problema – Respondió Roxas, a decir verdad, debía mirar hacia otro lugar, ya que no podía sostener mucho la mirada sobre la rubia sin que le dieran ganas de abrazarla nuevamente. Siempre había sido así, a la distancia y sin mucho contacto. Sólo cuando ella lo necesitaba, él estaba allí, en secreto…

- Roxas… - La voz de ella lo sacó brutalmente de sus pensamientos, y volvió a mirarla. Naminé estaba seria, pero eso no significaba que su belleza se hubiera esfumado – ¿Por qué comenzó todo esto entre nosotros? Digo… Creí que no te agradaba ni nada…

- … - El rubio la miró algo sorprendido, ya que estaba totalmente en blanco. ¿Cómo podía decirle que desde que la vio le gustó su sonrisa y como era con los demás? ¿Cómo explicarle que su modo de defensa fue tener pequeñas peleas con ella desde que la conoció? Dios… Esto era mucho más complicado de lo que había creído, por lo que, sólo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza - Es… Bueno, en realidad no quisiera hablarlo ahora… No es el mejor momento, ¿Sabes?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Naminé intrigada ¿Qué quería decir Roxas con eso? El rubio, internamente, se reprendió en su interior ¿Por qué rayos no dijo algo más inteligente?

- Yo… - Comenzó el chico, Naminé esperó paciente, mientras él levantaba la vista y clavaba sus azules ojos en los de ella. La rubia le sostuvo la mirada por segundos que le parecieron interminables, ¿Siempre Roxas había tenido esos ojos? El chico suspiró y se levantó del sofá –… Tengo que irme. Cualquier cosa, tienes mi número.

- Es… Está bien – La rubia se levantó del sofá y acompañó al chico a la puerta. Cuando Roxas estaba bajando los escalones del pórtico, ella no pudo evitar decirle algo más – Roxas… - Al escuchar su nombre, Roxas se volteó, y se encontró con una Naminé sonriente, que incluso le pareció más radiante – Gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad me siento mucho mejor…

- … - Ante eso, el rubio simplemente sonrió de vuelta – Eso es lo importante.

Y sin mirar atrás, dio media vuelta, se subió a su auto y emprendió la marcha de regreso a casa. Naminé no entró incluso después de que el negro vehículo se perdió de vista en la esquina de su calle, seguía allí, parada en el umbral de su puerta de entrada. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la ventana del segundo piso de la casa de al lado, se abrió…

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Kairi me dijo que Roxas estaba en tu casa pero nunca pensé que era verdad! ¿Están saliendo? ¡No puedes negarlo! ¡Vi esa sonrisa, Naminé!

- … - Ante el repentino enjuiciamiento, la rubia se volteó a su castaña vecina con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Selphie?! ¡¿Y qué es eso de la sonrisa?!

- ¡_Esa_ sonrisa tuya! ¡No puedes negarlo! – Ante esa frase, Naminé rodó los ojos y se entró a su casa, a pesar del escándalo que Selphie estaba armando al otro lado de su puerta.

_Sin embargo, por alguna razón, aquellas palabras se incrustaron en la mente de la rubia, y se quedó dormida con el móvil en la almohada, viendo indecisa el nombre de Roxas en sus contactos._

- ¿En serio está bien si no sigues la receta tal cual?

- La idea de la cocina no es siempre seguir lo que está escrito, es inventar cosas nuevas…

- Sí, ojala tus "cosas nuevas" sean comestibles, sino reprobamos esta clase por tu culpa, Ratatoullie… - Ante esas palabras de la chica rubia, Roxas sólo rió levemente y prosiguió a tirarle un poco de harina en la cara. Naminé protestó cerrando sus azules ojos y se volteó a él enojada - ¿Qué rayos, Roxas? ¡Me entró al ojo!

- Por dudar de mis habilidades culinarias, tienes harina en la cara… Es un trato justo, ¿No crees? – Respondió el rubio sin mirar a la chica, ya que estaba batiendo una mezcla. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos sintió cómo la chica le colocaba algo en la mejilla. Roxas abrió sus azules ojos de par en par y miró a la chica, quien ahora se reía y tenía manjar en el dedo. Al verla reír, el chico sólo sonrió – Agradece que estoy batiendo, después me encargaré de ti…

- Me matas de miedo… - Lanzó sarcásticamente la chica entre risas. Roxas simplemente sonrió y siguió batiendo, mientras Naminé picaba fruta para el pastel y precalentaba el horno.

Los días en la escuela parecían ser mucho más tranquilos desde aquel día en que Roxas le dio la paliza que todos ansiaban darle a Seifer. Naminé parecía estar más tranquila y alegre que antes, poco a poco volvía a ser la misma, y todos sospechaban que gracias a Roxas. Nadie sabía que había sucedido entre ellos después del incidente, sólo conocían el hecho de que ambos rubios fueron a la casa de la artista y Roxas se fue cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, o al menos eso les había dicho Selphie.

Sin embargo, aunque muchos de los chicos estaban curiosos de qué pudo haber sucedido para que las vibras entre Roxas y Naminé hayan cambiado tanto, no parecía importar demasiado en esos momentos, ya que se veían mucho más tolerantes entre ellos, y eso era un alivio para la mayoría.

- Y pensar que hace poco más de dos semanas se tiraban los pelos entre ellos – Comentó Riku sonriendo de medio lado, quien estaba con Sora en la mesa de al lado. Kairi y Xion escucharon también desde el mesón de atrás y se unieron a la conversación.

- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que en realidad siempre se han importado… - Opinó la pelirroja, mirando como ambos rubios se lanzaban comentarios y luego se reían. Kairi sonrió, para luego batir la mezcla que tenía en el bol – Sólo sacaban las energías equivocadas…

- Dicen que es mejor pelearse que no hablarse, ya que así reconoces la existencia de la otra persona, a pesar de todo… - Dijo Xion sonriendo. Riku miró a Naminé y Roxas y sonrió.

- No sé, yo creo que nuestro Roxie siempre ha sido tímido con las chicas y así empezó todo… - Opinó Sora cruzando los brazos en un aire pensativo, para luego suspirar y poner en el horno la mezcla que Riku había hecho – En mi humilde opinión, Roxas desde el primer día ha estado interesado en Nam, pero no sabía como captar su atención.

- Vaya, Sora al final demostró que tiene un cerebro… - Ante el comentario del chico de cabello plateado, ambas chicas rieron y Sora lo fulminó con la mirada para luego golpearlo en el brazo. Riku simplemente rió – Quizás ese es el rumbo que tienen las cosas, quien lo hubiera pensado.

- ¡Yo! – Respondieron Sora y Kairi con energía y al unísono, Riku rodó los ojos y Xion se rió.

- Lo que pasa es que ustedes son raros… - Dijo Riku con una sonrisa, recibiendo una patada de parte de Kairi, la cual lo hizo doblarse de dolor, provocando que todos rieran y el maestro les llamara la atención.

Las cosas continuaron así, pasaron algunos meses y todos se acostumbraron a la especie de relación amistad-odio que tenían Roxas y Naminé. Incluso ellos lo hacían, sin darse cuenta, compartían más y más tiempo juntos, y Naminé descubría que le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. A pesar de que se molestaran, reía más que antes junto a Roxas.

Por su parte, el rubio estaba increíblemente feliz. Esos meses eran lo mejor que le había pasado, y aunque Naminé no sintiera lo mismo por él, el hecho de verla reír por algo que él decía o que ya no le molestara que se sentaran en la misma mesa, lo hacía sentirse completo. Ya no estaba ese peso en el pecho cada vez que la veía, esa duda de no saber qué decirle… Simplemente era él mismo.

- Roxas… - El chico se volteó a su mejor amiga. Estaban en la torre del reloj, en su tradición de cada viernes con Axel. Xion probó otra vez su helado antes de hablar - ¿No piensas decirle lo que sientes a Naminé?

- … - El rubio sonrió con algo de tristeza y miró el atardecer, luego se llevó su helado a la boca, pensando… ¿Decirle a Naminé? Pero luego, ese pensamiento se quebró con un suspiro de él – No lo creo… Arruinaría todo, ¿No crees? Ella no siente nada por mí.

- ¿Y cómo puedes siquiera saberlo, eh? – Ambos chicos se voltearon a Axel, el mayor de los tres. Roxas lo miró con negación y el pelirrojo bufó – Por lo que sé, y también he visto, su relación ha mejorado mucho en ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres meses? Incluso salen a veces solos, ¿Por qué no sentiría nada por ti? ¿Eres idiota o ese pelo pinchudo tuyo te consume el cerebro?

- No hables de pelos extravagantes conmigo Axel, terminarás perdiendo… - Ante eso, los tres lanzaron una risa, Roxas suspiró y miró el palo de su helado ya terminado, este tenía escrito un mensaje con el dibujo de una corona. El chico frunció el ceño y lo leyó…

"_Intenta lo imposible, y quizás sea posible" _

Roxas alzó una ceja ante la frase y se rascó la nuca, ante el gesto, Xion lo miró y se dio cuenta del mensaje, lo leyó y se rió.

- ¿Ves? ¡Hasta los helados de sal marina te lo dicen! – Dijo la chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa, Axel miró el mensaje y se rió también.

- ¿Desde cuando los helados de sal marina tienen mensajes? – Dijo Roxas aún rascándose la cabeza, Axel terminó su helado y se dio cuenta que también tenía un mensaje.

- _"No juegues con cuchillos, te puedes cortar"_ ¿Qué rayos? – Leyó el pelirrojo en voz alta, Roxas y Xion se rieron ante la frase y el chico alzó una ceja - ¿Qué?

- Para mí es obvio, ¿No crees? – Dijo la única chica del grupo, Axel aún seguía con la ceja alzada, por lo que su amiga resopló – Cuchillos, peligro, cabeza rubia… ¿Larxene? Dah…

- Oh… ¡Hey! Que sea chef y le guste lanzar cuchillos no tiene nada que ver – Se defendió el pelirrojo, sus mejores amigos se rieron y él sonrió de medio lado hacia el cielo – Bueno, no me sorprende, si juegas con fuego, también te puedes quemar. Y ella ya está conmigo.

- Eso es lo que importa, al fin y al cabo… - Susurró el rubio, Xion y Axel lo miraron y él sonrió de medio lado – Quizás se lo diga…

- Bueno, que más te podemos pedir…

_El sol se ocultó aquella tarde, y Roxas ya había tomado una decisión… Quizás no sería mañana, o la próxima semana. Pero algún día se lo diría…_

- Así que… Tú y Roxas, ¿Eh?

La rubia saltó sorprendida ante esa voz masculina que tanto conocía. Cerró su casillero y se volteó al castaño chico de cabello en punta que le sonreía de oreja a oreja, quien había terminado su entrenamiento de natación al mismo tiempo que ella acabó una pintura en el salón de artes. Naminé alzó una ceja confundida y se rió.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Sora? ¿Acaso el agua de la piscina te entró al cerebro? – Bromeó la rubia algo confundida, Sora sólo rió antes de responder.

- ¿Cómo de qué estoy hablando? ¿Aún no están juntos?

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Roxas y yo somos amigos! – Preguntó la rubia aún confundida, el castaño rodó los ojos y bufó. Naminé lo miró impaciente – Sora, aún no entiendo de qué rayos estás hablando…

- Oh Dios… Después dicen que los chicos somos los despistados – Susurró Sora, Naminé lo miró sorprendida y el chico clavó sus azules ojos en ella mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – Naminé… ¿Es en serio? Cualquier persona que tiene sentido común podría decir que le gustas a Roxas.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?! – Exclamó la rubia con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas, Sora pareció divertirse ante su expresión, mientras que la chica desviaba la vista aún avergonzada - ¡Estás bromeando! ¿Yo gustándole a Roxas? Estás alucinando…

- Entonces todos alucinamos porque todos lo creemos… - Respondió el chico, ante eso, Naminé se colocó aún más colorada, Sora suspiró – ¿Sabes? Todos queríamos darle una paliza a Seifer cuando… Bueno, ya sabes… - Naminé miró a su amigo, este tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, y entonces, levantó sus azules ojos a su amiga y sonrió – Pero… Quizás Roxas era el que tenía más ganas de dársela. – La rubia sintió algo que se conmocionaba en su interior ante la idea de que Roxas quisiera defenderla, sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Hace unos meses discutían por todo, y él parecía no soportar el hecho de estar cerca de ella…

"_Es… Bueno, en realidad no quisiera hablarlo ahora… No es el mejor momento, ¿Sabes?"_

Aquellas palabras golpearon su cabeza, y entonces, recordó ese día cuando el rubio se quedó con ella, consolándola… ¿Por qué no quería hablar de su mutuo desagrado? ¿Del inicio de todo? El rostro nervioso del rubio también vino a su memoria, y la confusión que le provocó aquella respuesta…

_¿Podría ser…?_

- Como sea, ¿Te llevo a casa? – Las palabras de Sora la sacaron de sus pensamientos bruscamente. La rubia levantó la vista al castaño, quien jugueteaba con sus llaves mientras sonreía.

- Está bien – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Ambos amigos se encaminaron al estacionamiento, y se montaron al auto rojo del castaño.

A medida que avanzaba el camino, Naminé no podía dejar de pensar en esa conversación pendiente que tenía con el rubio… ¿Cómo no lo había recordado antes? Ah, claro… Porque cada vez que estaba con Roxas, él hacía lo posible para que no pensara en nada más que en reírse. En esos meses, estar con él era lo que más la distraía de todo, ya que Roxas estaba allí, y no iba a desaparecer…

Su cabello rubio, ojos azules, su sonrisa, su risa incontrolada cuando se burlaba de ella… Todo le hacía olvidar. Roxas tenía esa habilidad, no importaba qué había sucedido, qué podía haberle pasado antes, Roxas ocupaba todo ese espacio y hacía desaparecer todo lo que le incomodaba.

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde _cuándo_ ese molesto rubio tenía ese poder sobre ella…? Y lo más importante… _¿Por qué él?_

- _"¿Podría ser que…? ¿Qué es lo que siento por Roxas? ¿Será…?"_ – Pensó la rubia a medias. Entonces, abrió sus azules ojos de par en par como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento, a continuación, miró a Sora, quien tarareaba una canción que había en la radio y tenía los ojos en el camino – Sora… Llévame a casa de Roxas, por favor…

- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que dijo el castaño con tono confundido… ¿Había escuchado bien? Naminé suspiró algo avergonzada de tener que repetirlo, pero se armó de valor para hacerlo.

- Llévame a casa de Roxas, por favor… - En la luz roja, Sora miró con una ceja alzada a su amiga, ella lo miró decidida – Hay algo de lo que debo hablarle…

- Eh… Está bien – Accedió el castaño sin preguntar, por lo que tomó el rumbo a la casa del rubio sin pensarlo demasiado.

Al llegar a la casa del rubio, Naminé se bajó del auto, esperando que Sora se marchara. Sin embargo, el castaño no se movió de donde estaba y se quedó dentro del vehículo, sintiendo algo de curiosidad por lo que estaba por suceder.

Naminé avanzó temblorosamente hacía el timbre de la casa, lo tocó, y entonces la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un rubio de cabello en punta con ojo azules. La rubia suspiró fuertemente, y el chico sonrió cálidamente.

- ¿Sí? ¿A quién buscas? – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa acogedora. Naminé alzó una ceja y lo miró enojada… Ese idiota haciendo bromas otra vez.

- ¿No es obvio? ¡Pues a la única persona que conozco que vive aquí, genio! ¿Todo el día eres así de idiota? – Respondió la chica. El chico abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido y hasta pareció descolocado.

- ¿Disculpa? Creo que no estás siendo… Específica.

- ¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo? ¡Necesito hablar contigo, idiota! Ahora no estoy para juegos… - Respondió Naminé ya perdiendo la paciencia. El chico de cabello en punta la miró sin entender y entonces suspiró.

- Rayos… Roxas lo hizo otra vez… - Dijo el chico para sí mismo, Naminé alzó una ceja y el rubio se rió – Lo siento, lo siento… Creo que, nuevamente, Roxas no les dijo a sus amigos que tiene un apuesto hermano mayor que se parece un poco a él – Ante eso, la rubia iba a responder, pero el chico entró medio cuerpo y lanzó un grito que casi la deja sorda - ¡ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! ¡TIENES VISITAAAAAAA! – El hermano mayor del chico se volteó a Naminé y sonrió – Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Naminé… - Respondió ella, aún dudando si eso era una broma o verdad. El chico asintió y entró medio cuerpo para lanzar otro grito.

- ¡SU NOMBRE ES NAMINÉ! ¡DICE QUE QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGOOOOOOOO! – El rubio miró a la confundida Naminé y sonrió – Por cierto, soy Ventus.

Luego de eso, se escuchó como alguien bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras, el llamado Ventus se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y dejó a la vista a su idéntico hermano menor. Naminé miró a ambos con la boca abierta y atónita… ¿Eran gemelos? ¿Desde cuándo Roxas tenía uno? Ventus rió y Roxas sólo se sorprendió de verla allí… ¿Qué rayos?

- Bueno, creo que los dejo solos… - Dijo Ventus con diversión, Roxas suspiró y salió al pórtico, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Naminé aún parecía estar en shock, y, entonces, el rubio la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo que una mosca entre ahora mismo a tu boca… - Con esas palabras, Naminé pareció volver a la realidad con una expresión molesta para luego golpear a su amigo en el brazo. Roxas rió - ¡Hey! Incluso después de la escuela eres violenta, ¿Eh?

- Cállate, ¿Qué sabía yo que tenías un hermano idéntico a ti? ¿Son gemelos o qué? – Preguntó la chica sin esconder su sorpresa. Roxas se rió suavemente y tuvo que desviar la vista de ella. Se veía linda cuando estaba sorprendida.

- No, no… Ventus es mayor que yo, de hecho, va en la universidad – Dijo el chico, Naminé alzó una ceja confundida – Y bueno, ni nuestros padres pueden explicar nuestro parecido… ¿Enigmas de la genética? No lo sé – Ante eso, Naminé se rió y el chico la imitó. Entonces, la miró, recordando algo que quería preguntar – Por cierto… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y… ¿Por qué Sora está espiándonos desde su auto?

- ¿Eh? – Ante esa última pregunta, la rubia se volteó, y se encontró con que Sora aún no se había marchado y los miraba sin disimulo. Naminé suspiró, entonces, el castaño pareció notar que la atención estaba en él y se agachó, lo que hizo reír a ambos rubios. Naminé se volteó a Roxas otra vez – Sora me trajo aquí… Bueno, iba a llevarme a casa pero… Entonces… - La rubia se encontró con muchas frases que quería decir, y no sabía como ordenarlas. Roxas esperó pacientemente, ella suspiró, tomó aire y lo miró decidida – Roxas… ¿Por qué comenzó todo ese desagrado entre tú y yo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja y sintiendo cómo los nervios subían desde la punta de sus pies… Ella no podía recordar ese "hablaremos luego", ¿Verdad? Naminé no desvió la vista de él al contestar.

- Cuando te lo pregunté la primera vez, me dijiste que no era el mejor momento para hablar de eso, bueno, ahora quiero saberlo… - Ante las palabras de ella, Roxas tragó saliva y desvió la vista. La chica suspiró y lo miró suplicante – Roxas… Por favor.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Qué caso tendría, Naminé? Ahora… Ahora somos amigos, ¿Verdad? – Nunca antes había dolido el decir la palabra "amigos", ¿Por qué ahora ambos sentían un golpe en el pecho al escucharlo? Roxas suspiró y fijó sus azules ojos en la chica, quien no había cambiado de expresión…

"_Intenta lo imposible, y quizás sea posible" _

- _"Rayos… ¿Por qué ahora?"_ – Pensó el rubio sin desviar la vista de Naminé. Era una de las pocas veces que la miraba ahí, parada frente a él pidiéndole algo que no sabía si quería darle o no… ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera de sus sentimientos? _¿Cómo?_

Naminé seguía plantada frente al chico, y luego de unos segundos apretó sus menudos puños, impotente ante su actitud de evasión. Sin saber muy bien por qué, quería llorar… ¿Para qué había ido hasta allí? ¿Qué era lo que quería averiguar? ¿Qué clase de esperanza guardaba con él? ¿Qué desde siempre hubiera querido protegerla? ¿Por qué ahora la palabra "amigos" tenía un efecto diferente? ¡¿Qué clase de pensamiento era ese?! La rubia suspiró y bajó la vista.

Genial, ahora se sentía como una tonta.

- Lo… Lo siento Roxas... No debí haberte molestado – Se disculpó ella, Roxas abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de ella. La chica suspiró nuevamente y comenzó a bajar los escalones del pórtico lentamente y en silencio. Roxas se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, luego bajó él mismo y la tomó de la muñeca, volteándola.

- Por favor, espera… – Dijo el rubio preocupado, ella no era así. Naminé seguía con la vista baja, y, sin poder evitarlo, sus azules ojos se volvieron cristalinos, lo cual tomó al rubio por sorpresa. La chica protestó en su interior… ¿Qué buscaba con todo esto? ¿Por qué demonios tenía ganas de romper en llanto? - ¿Naminé?

- Tú… ¡¿Por qué rayos me defendiste ese día, Roxas?! – A pesar de que la rubia estaba gritándole mientras lloraba, el chico no le soltó la muñeca. Naminé, sin pensarlo, continuó - ¿Acaso no te desagradaba? ¡Yo jamás me hubiera peleado con una de tus ex novias en aquel entonces! ¡Jamás me hubiera arriesgado por alguien que me desagrada! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! Tú… Tú… - Roxas la miraba atónito, pero no decía palabra alguna. Naminé dejó escapar un sollozo antes de decir lo siguiente que estaba en su cabeza - ¿Puedes decirme qué sentías por mí? ¿Acaso te daba pena? O…. Tú…

- … - Roxas suspiró ante lo que la rubia estaba insinuando y del agarre de su muñeca, viajó a su mano, para luego colocar su otra mano libre en su mentón y levantarle la cabeza para que lo mirara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y entonces, el rubio no pudo aguantarlo… - Yo… yo nunca sentí desagrado hacia ti – Naminé abrió sus ojos de par en par, entonces, Roxas la soltó y suspiró mientras desviaba la vista. Una ráfaga de viento alborotó los cabellos de ambos rubios, y Naminé se dio cuenta que, a dos pasos de ella, Roxas estaba confundido y, a pesar de que parecía elegir muy bien las palabras que le iba a decir, era todo lo contrario – Yo… Yo estaba enamorado de ti – Ante eso, la chica dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa, Roxas la miró y sonrió nervioso, luego se rascó la nuca como siempre y fijó sus ojos en otra dirección – Lo que te dije ese día en tu casa es verdad, cualquiera que tiene un cerebro te querría porque… Bueno, es cosa de mirarte – Naminé no podía creer lo que Roxas decía… ¿Era en serio? El chico avanzó un par de pasos y se colocó frente a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le retiró las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Él sonrió y, sin pensarlo, susurró – Nunca supe cómo lidiar contigo, Naminé… Y por eso creo que empezó todo esto… - El chico se separó de la chica, quedando a medio paso de distancia. Roxas suspiró y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo – Yo… Creo que debo entrar… - Dicho esto, el rubio se volteó y se encaminó a la puerta de su casa, pero antes de comenzar a subir los escalones, una voz femenina lo detuvo.

- ¿Sigues enamorado de mí? – Ante eso, Roxas se volteó sorprendido, encontrándose con Naminé, quien lo miraba decidida. El chico sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Qué crees tú, torpe? ¿No te quedó claro? – Respondió el rubio con diversión, Naminé lanzó una risita y se acercó a él, quedando a un paso de distancia.

- No, Roxas… No me quedó claro – Dijo. Roxas la miró, ella le devolvió la mirada, y entonces, las palabras mágicas salieron de sus labios - ¿Podrías demostrarlo?

Sin decir una palabra, Roxas posó una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Entonces, su mano libre se colocó en una de las mejillas de ella, y, lentamente, ambos cerraron sus ojos y eliminaron la mínima distancia entre sus labios.

El beso duró, a los ojos de otras personas, pocos segundos. Sin embargo, Naminé y Roxas sentían que flotaban, en esos segundos que parecían horas, toda clase de sentimientos se presentaron: Nerviosismo, alegría, felicidad… Roxas no pudo evitar sonreír cuando acabaron, Naminé lo miró y sonrió igualmente, chocaron frentes y nuevamente se unieron en otro beso más profundo.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué Roxas siempre había estado delante de ella y nunca lo vio? ¿Cómo no vio esos ojos azules que tímidamente la buscaban? Ahora todo cobraba sentido… El hecho de que él la protegiera sin que se diera cuenta. Mientras pensaba esto, sus menudos brazos envolvieron el cuello del rubio, sus manos acariciaron los suaves cabellos de él, provocando un cosquilleo de gozo en el chico que ninguna otra chica había hecho. Por fin besaba a la que había querido por tanto tiempo… ¿Era verdad o se había golpeado contra la pared?

Cuando terminaron, ambos se miraron, las manos de Roxas viajaron al rostro de ella, acariciándole el cabello y las mejillas, como si comprobara que lo que acababa de ocurrir no había sido una ilusión. Naminé sonrió, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del chico y la otra en su mejilla.

- Desde que me consolaste ese día, veo tu número en mi celular cada noche, dudando si llamarte o no… - Susurró la chica, Roxas la miró sorprendido, y ella simplemente sonrió – Yo… Quiero estar contigo, Roxas… Porque estuve con el equivocado una vez, y aunque haya cien de esos, sólo hay uno como tú – Ante eso, el rubio le robó un corto beso en los labios mientras sonreía, la chica rió y apoyó su frente contra la de él – Estoy enamorada de ti, Roxas…

- Es bueno saberlo… - Susurró el chico antes de abrazarla. Naminé rió y le correspondió el abrazo, ambos cerraron los ojos, sintiendo la existencia del otro en ese momento…

Entonces, Roxas abrió sus azules ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con una sorpresa…

- Naminé…

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Cómo reaccionarías si te digo que todos los miércoles Xion y Axel vienen a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?

- Hmmm… Hoy es miércoles, ¿Verdad?

- Sip…

- Están aquí, ¿Verdad?

- Sí, y no sólo ellos… - Naminé se volteó y se encontró efectivamente con Xion y Axel apoyados en el auto rojo de Sora. Lo que no se esperaba era que estuvieran todos sus amigos dentro del auto del castaño, observando todo. - ¡SORA!

- ¿Qué? ¡Kairi me obligó a traerla cuando le mandé un mensaje! – Se defendió el castaño.

- ¡¿Le mandaste un mensaje?! – Exclamaron al unísono ambos rubios, Sora sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

- Bueeeeno… En realidad, no sólo a ella…

- ¡SORA! – Gritaron Roxas y Naminé nuevamente, provocando que todos rieran.

- Hey, ¿Y qué si todos los vieron? Hicieron un gran espectáculo ahí afuera… ¡Bien hecho, hermanito! – Gritó Ventus desde la ventana del segundo piso, Roxas lo fulminó con la mirada y el chico se agachó al casi recibir el zapato de su hermano menor a la cabeza - ¡Hey! ¡A la cabeza no!

- Perderás mucho más que eso luego, Ven – Dijo Roxas, Naminé rió y le tomó la mano, entonces, Ventus rió y dijo algo que quizás no debió decir.

- Vaya, vaya, Roxie tiene una linda novia… ¡Ahora yo también me divertiré! ¿Quién dijo que ser igual a ti no me sería útil algún día?

- ¡VOY A MATARTE! – Gritó Roxas para luego salir corriendo al interior de su casa mientras todos reían, Naminé suspiró y se rió mientras entraba a la casa del chico para evitar que matara a Ventus.

Como quería a ese idiota, celoso y encantador rubio…

**FIN**

-**KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¡Cualquier cosa ayuda a mejorar!_

_Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, _

_Cariños y saludos, _

_Pili. _


End file.
